


My Brother's Keeper

by twistedfate



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Can't help falling in love, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic destiel, Elvis - Freeform, Engaged Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Twist and Shout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-10 01:09:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7824301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedfate/pseuds/twistedfate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anyone who had ever laid eyes on Dean Winchester and Castiel in the same room automatically knew they were in love with each other, even before they ever admitted it to themselves. But no one knew them better than Sam Winchester. No one knew what happened behind closed doors like Sam Winchester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Brother's Keeper

Anyone who had ever laid eyes on Dean Winchester and Castiel in the same room automatically knew they were in love with each other, even before they ever admitted it to themselves. But no one knew them better than Sam Winchester. No one knew what happened behind closed doors like Sam Winchester. 

Sam was there for every moment, quietly lurking in the back. "Not stalking, just...concerned," as he would say. Sam witnessed the moment they finally admitted how they felt. He saw the sweat beading at Dean's brow, the tension forming in Castiel's lips as the tortured words refused to fall and attach them self to Dean's ears. Sam could feel the stress, the pain, the utter longing, and finally the release. He heard his brother's voice clear as day. "Dammit, Cas! Why don't you understand! You can't go okay?!"

"Why not?!" The angel growled, concern and pain welling in his throat. 

"Because I can't let you get hurt!" Dean cried out, struggling to keep his cool. 

"Why do you care?!" Castiel's voice cracked in agony, his hands balling into fists at his sides. Sam knew he'd never raise them. He knew Cas would never strike Dean like that, he couldn't. 

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" Dean screamed, louder than he intended to. His face softened at the same time the angel's fists uncoiled and his expression switched from agony to confusion with hints of beautiful bliss. Dean sighed, "Because I love you," he repeated softly. 

Sam felt his lips curl up into a smile, a smile that was nothing compared to the atomic blast that seemed to be radiating from Castiel has he admitted the same, clinging to the older hunter, holding him tightly simply because he could. 

Sam was there for all the innocent touches, the smooth glances that no one dared to mention but everyone acknowledged. He was there when Castiel's hand would brush up against his brother's and a warm pink blush would spread across his face. Sam witnessed the glow beaming from Dean as he smiled softly and took Cas's hand in his. "You don't have to be afraid to hold my hand, Cas," Dean would say softly. 

Castiel smiled up at his hunter. "I thought you said 'no chick-flick moments'" he carefully pointed out. 

Dean touch the angel's face. "You can be my exception," he whispered quietly. 

Quietly was always enough so that no unwanted ears could pick up on their conversation, but never so much that it didn't filter into Sam Winchester's ears. 

It seemed as though wherever they were there was Sam too. He didn't do it on purpose, or so he claimed, it just happened. Sam always ended up being in the exact place at the exact time. 

He was there to watch his big brother's vow unfold before his eyes and watch his promise to his angel stand firm. 

Sam was there for their first kiss. He was jogging by when he saw them. Dean was sitting on a checkered picnic blanket waiting for Cas to return. He swore he saw Dean spray breath freshener into his mouth. Sam chuckled softly as Castiel arrived and Dean dropped to his feet. Dean took his hand and sat down with him, watching the sunrise. 

The angel smiled, gazing upon Sam's brother. He turned to Cas and Sam swore he could here Dean's heart beating faster than his own. It wasn't like Dean to get nervous, but it wasn't like him to do any of this. 

Sam watched as his fist unclenched, and he put his hands on either side of the angel's face. Castiel's eyes softened just as fast as they widened from the abrupt, beautiful, passionate kiss. Sam shut his eyes in attempt to give them some sort of privacy but his eyes opened the second they pulled apart. 

Castiel was beaming. "No chick-flick moments?" Sam swore he thought he heard. 

"You're my exception," Dean replied simply, and Sam knew it was true. He knew he meant the same on the eve of their first official date out. 

Dean was never one to overshare but when it came to Castiel he felt as if he should scream it from the roof tops, but he settled for unloading his 'boy drama' like a teenage girl to his baby brother. 

He informed Sam of the magical evening he shared with the love of his life. Sam knew. He always knew. Dean Winchester was head over heels for the goofy angel in the dirty trench coat. 

Sam was there when Dean stood at the end of a trail of roses, with a guitar in his arms, wreaking of chick-flick moments. He was there to see Castiel allow tears to leak from his vessel as Dean serenaded his lover with the softly melody of Elvis, claiming exactly what everyone already knew, "Can't Help Falling In Love" 

Sam took the guitar as Dean feel onto one knee. He watched as Dean took the angel's hand into his. Sam overlooked in the distance as his brother professed his undying love. "I know the cheesy song says that only fools rush in, but I can assure you Castiel, that only a fool would let something like us go away. I'm in love with you Castiel, I want to be there when we go to bed, even if you never sleep." Dean chuckled softly, joyous tears glistening in his eyes. "And... and I wanna be there when you...when I wake up." 

Sam watched his brother tear up and watched the angel nod his head, his mouth forming the word 'yes' over and over again. 

Sam was there for before the wedding when Dean confessed his wedding day jitters. He was there during the wedding when the both cried, enveloped in the intense love they shared for each other. He watched and read their lips as Cas whispered, "No chick-flick moments," 

He watched as Dean leaned his head against his new husband and whispered, "You're my exception."

Sam was there when Dean's eyes flooded with tears of pure joy as his husband finally brought home their adopted baby girl. He was there to see the smile on Castiel's face as he hugged the little girl's father, they held her together, promising to never let her go as long as they possibly could. 

He was there when their little princess started her first day of kindergarten, he watched her place two small kisses on her Dad's nose and did the same to her Pa. Sam would swear away the tears in his eyes and claim that they were never there but it was obvious that they were. Sam placed a kiss on her forehead and backed away to observe her two fathers kiss her cheeks at the same time. "Dad! Pa! I have to go now!" She giggled. Sam watched her run off and watched his brother kiss his husband. 

Sam was there watching his big brother and his angel give away their baby girl to the love of her life. 

He was there to see Cas and Dean become grandparents and hold their baby grandson together in their arms just as they had held her years before. 

Finally, the youngest Winchester was present at his brother's deathbed where he watched the angel cry over his husband because no curse, spell, deal, or magic could save him from the fate of old age. Sam was there to watch the life fade from his brother but not before Castiel had the chance to tease his lover one last time. "No chick-flick moments?" He sighed with agony in his heart. 

"You're my exception."

So you see everyone who had ever seen Dean Winchester and Castiel in the same room together can not deny the powerful connection, and the love radiating from both of them, but only Sam Winchester saw what happened behind closed doors. Only Sam witnessed the truest form of love between his brother and his brother's keeper.


End file.
